


SNK Oneshots - Not Levi

by ackermans_freedom_inc



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermans_freedom_inc/pseuds/ackermans_freedom_inc
Summary: A collection of oneshots NOT with Levi
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 60





	1. Sneakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie x fem!reader fluff

**Sneakers - Annie x fem!reader, FLUFF AF**

You were stocking shelves, humming to yourself as you slid the lid of the shoebox underneath, your sticker gun making a soft clicking sound as it dispensed, your fingers smoothing over the price tag. You felt a soft tap on your shoulder, and whirled around, only to meet the eyes of a gorgeous blonde, their blue eyes widening slightly as they took in your bewildered expression. Her hand brushed soft looking hair out of her eyes as she regarded you. 

“You do work here right?” she asked, her voice making your stomach flipflop. 

“Uh-uh y-yes! I’m sorry. My name is Y/N. Can I help you find anything?” Your customer service voice was turned on, and you set down the machine in your hands before turning once more to the woman in front of you. 

“I was looking for a pair of sneakers.” 

“Oh! You’re in luck!” you breathed, finding it hard to look away from them. How is it possible to look _that cute_? 

You led them to the nearby display, many types of sneakers lining the shelves. You handed the young woman box after box, her soft hands brushing against yours every so often making the hair on your arms stand on end. _Goddamit she’s so cute._

~

It wasn’t every day that Annie left the comfort of her home to go shopping. Crowds weren’t her favourite, and the mall was the definition of crowded. But she really needed new sneakers if she wanted to make it to volleyball practice without nearly breaking her ankle again. The floors were way too slippery to be playing in her old sneakers – the tread was nearly completely gone. What she hadn’t expected was to firstly, walk into the store to find it pleasantly empty, and secondly, to have met you. 

You didn’t notice in your initial bewilderment when she tapped your shoulder, but she had mumbled out a “shit” under her breath when you met her eye. If you could read her mind, all she thought about as you smiled at her was _Oh my god she’s perfect._

She knew what sneaker she wanted already, having picked out the style online, and only came into the store to try it on before purchasing. But instead of telling you what she wanted, she sat there, trying on shoe after shoe as you chatted, your customer service voice long forgotten as you treated her as a friend. Every time your fingers brushed against hers, she would smile to herself, shaking her head to get her bangs to cover her eyes, hiding her blush.

She loved how you hovered around her, giving her enough space to browse on her own, but was always close by when she had a question. If she didn’t believe in love at first sight, she sure as hell did now. 

Finally, after taking up what seemed like forever of your time, she needed to go. She still had homework to do, and volleyball practice to get to. Begrudgingly, she asked you for the size and style of sneaker she decided on, and watched as you smiled, a spring in your step as you went to the back room to get her item. 

~

In the back room, you hyperventilated for a moment after locating the shoe Annie wanted. You had learned her name, and god, you weren’t sure if you liked her name more or her. _Her. Definitely her._

You had to collect yourself. You were a squealing blushing mess. As if you were confessing to your first love again back in high school. You were not acting like the 20 something individual you were. Shaking your head, you gave yourself a couple of claps on the cheek before pushing the “STAFF ONLY” marked door and stepping back out into the fluorescent lightning. 

You hummed along to the same song that played over the speakers for the millionth time that day as you watched Annie try the sneakers on one more time before she nodded, handing you the box with a quiet “I’ll take em.” 

You hurried to the counter, punching in your employee code and scanning the item. You shook out a bag, placing the box securely into it as you looked back onto the screen in front of you. 

“Could I get your number for the warranty please?” you asked, still in a daze. 

“You need my number for that?” she asked, eyes narrowing slightly at your request. 

“O-Oh my god I’m so sorry.” You spluttered, turning a splendid shade of red, “I-I meant your email!” 

Annie gave it to you, rambling off an email affiliated with the same university you went to as she tried to meet your eye.

You were beyond embarrassed, unable to believe your stupid big mouth. _Ya blew it dumbass_. _She goes to the same university as you, is super cute, and ya blew it._

As Annie signed the card reader, you waited for the receipt to print, putting her copy in the bag. 

Still beet red, you forced a smile as you handed her the purchase, a subdued “Enjoy, please come again!” falling from your lips. 

What you didn’t expect was for her to take the bag, and then your hand, a pen she got from who knows where writing numbers against your palm. 

“Since you asked, here’s my number.” She smiled, tucking her bangs back once again. “Why don’t you call me right now so I have yours?” 

Company policy out the window, you snatched your phone from your back pocket, punching in each number on your palm as Annie waited, a sparkle in her eyes as she watched. Her phone buzzed, and she smiled as you ended the call, giving you a wave and a wink as she walked away. “See you around!” 

You didn’t hyperventilate in the back for another 15 minuets after she left. Nope. You most definitely did not. 

~

As you got off work that night, you were walking to your car, and didn’t notice until you were safety in your vehicle, doors and windows locked, waiting for the car to warm up as you plugged your phone in to play music. The little notification on your phone that had your breath catch in your throat as you unlocked your phone to read it.

Unknown Contact: Thanks for everything today. I need to break in these new sneakers. Want to go for a walk tomorrow?


	2. She

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa x fem!reader angst

**She - ANGST ANGST ANGST!!! Mikasa x fem!reader | This is inspired by She by dodie**

_Am I allowed to look at her like that?_

_Could it be wrong when she’s just so nice to look at?_

You sat in your usual spot in the dining hall, stealing occasional looks at the girl sitting a couple tables away. She had Eren’s arm around her as she hid her face in her scarf, blushing at something he said. 

She caught your eye when she raised her head a second later, and suddenly it was you who was hiding your blush. She waved, and you gave her a weak smile, waving back. 

_And she smells like lemongrass and sleep_

_She tastes like apple juice and peach_

You and Mikasa had been friends since kindergarten. Since that day, when she protected you against the boys that tugged at your pigtails on the playground, you knew. You had tugged on her hand, your little voice filled with conviction. “I’m going to marry you when I’m bigger!” 

In elementary school, you were inseparable. Holding hands during recess, eating lunch together, and walking home in the rain, sharing one umbrella were your fondest memories. 

In high school, you realized something was wrong. You felt the same way towards her, but Mikasa began to show an interest in others. Jean for example, was one of her first boyfriends. You had stood by, expecting her to be having a little fun, entertaining his little crush. But when she started dating Eren, the new transfer student and the captain of the soccer team, you knew. 

She started to hang out with you less, all her time taken up by movie nights, dinner dates, and car rides with _him._

_And she, means everything to me_

By the time you got to university, you wished things would change. You wished your feelings would fade or go away altogether. You longed to meet someone new, who would free you from the prison your heart had built for you. 

_She tastes like birthday cake and story time and fall_

Eren leaned in, pressing a kiss to her temple before scooting his chair back and dropping off his tray. She waved goodbye to him before brushing her bangs out of her face, the ring on her left hand catching the light as your heart broke all over again. 

_But to her, I taste of nothing at all_


End file.
